Dancing in the Rain
by daynaa
Summary: EricCalleigh of course... who doesn't love dancing in the rain? It can also be very romantic...


"When did the movie end?" Calleigh asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes .

"About fifteen minutes ago." Eric informed her. "You missed the best part though."

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll see it again." Calleigh didn't seem to be too concerned. "Why didn't you wake me up when the movie ended?" She wondered, seeing as she'd shifted positions since falling asleep and somehow had positioned her legs across Eric's lap.

"Because you were asleep, and I was comfortable anyhow." Eric shrugged as he reached for the remote. The TV turned off, but so did the rest of the lights. The electronic buzz of the computer was gone and if they were to look out the window, the streets were completely black.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"The power went out." Eric stated the obvious.

"Oh well I thought you had a special remote that controlled the city of Miami." Calleigh remarked sarcastically to her friend. "I hadn't even noticed the rain before." She admitted as thunder sounded, quickly followed by lightning.

"Yeah, it started pouring really hard a bit after you fell asleep… it was raining lightly before that." Eric remembered.

"You know what's really fun?" Calleigh asked, and although Eric couldn't properly see her face, he could tell her eyes had lit up with a mischievous glint.

"I know lots of things that are really fun." Eric remarked. "But what was it that you had in mind?"

"Well, I haven't done this in such a long time, not since I left Louisiana and even then not since I was around fifteen years old… but do you want to go outside?" Calleigh suggested.

"It's raining." Eric pointed out.

"Exactly. Eric Delko, please tell me that you have danced in the rain before." Calleigh smiled.

"You want to dance in the rain?" Eric asked skeptically.

"Yes I want to dance in the rain!" Calleigh's excitement was growing. "I haven't in like fifteen years, but I remember how fun it was." And romantic.

"I honestly have never tried dancing in the rain." Eric admitted.

"All the more reason to… come on!" Calleigh got up off the couch and grabbed Eric's arms, pulling lightly.

"Calleigh, I didn't even bring a jacket!" Eric protested.

"Half the fun is getting soaked Eric." Calleigh rolled her eyes, exasperated at Eric's protests. "Let's go right now."

"Or what?" Eric smirked.

"Or… I don't know! Eric, pleaseee!" She was mock begging now, and how could he say no to that?

"Alright, alright." He gave in, getting up off the couch and taking Calleigh's hands in his. Calleigh grabbed her keys as they made their way cautiously out her front door and to the stairway at the end of the hall considering the elevators wouldn't work without any power. "So tell me about the last time you danced in the rain, you seem to remember it pretty well." Eric requested as they made their way down the steps.

"Well as I mentioned, I was fifteen." Calleigh sighed. "I was in my living room watching TV around ten o'clock at night, when I heard a knock on my window. I looked out to see my best friend Jamie standing outside my window. She was waving for me to go out which I did. We'd gotten in a fight that afternoon, she was moving away, and I got mad at her for it… like it was her fault." By this time, Calleigh and Eric were in the front lobby of Calleigh's building and making their way outside. "We sat on the curb in the rain forever, neither of us saying anything. She just got up, and started dancing… it had been pouring rain for two days straight and I knew we'd catch a cold and our mother's would flip out if they knew what we were doing… but we did it anyway. We danced in the rain until we collapsed with laughter together. And then we made up. And then she moved away and I never saw her again. She was the first person I told about my Dad, about my family in general, she was the only one who knew exactly how I felt, she was the only one that understood the real Calleigh, not the façade, but the real me. She was kind of like you Eric. She was a lot like you." By this time, Calleigh and Eric were seated on a bench outside on the sidewalk, the rain pouring down, soaking them.

"Want to dance?" Eric asked, holding out his hand. Calleigh nodded and stood up, taking his hand as he spun her around, in the middle of the side walk, in the rain. They danced, and spun, until they were soaked completely through, and they were so dizzy that they had to hold onto each other for support. And it was then, that simultaneously, they gave in to the fire that had been trying to light for the past few weeks, months, maybe years even, between them. They gave in as one set of lips met another. Sensations of touch, sight, smell, hearing and taste, which had been numbed by the rain were awakened as the rhythm of their hearts beating together pulsing through two bodies connected at the lips, drowned out the rain. And as quickly as it had began, the kiss was over.

"We should get back inside." Calleigh mumbled, starting to feel the cold. Eric nodded as he led her back into the lobby and up the stairs, the way they'd come down.

"I wonder when the power will be back on?" Eric thought aloud, trying to start any form of conversation that could kill the awkwardness that was quickly forming between them, for neither knew how the other felt exactly.

"I don't know." Calleigh answered as she opened her door and they stumbled inside. She got to work lighting candles all over the house, Eric quickly joining in as they formed a system. Calleigh got the candles out, and Eric lit them as he followed her around her apartment. It wasn't until all the candles were lit that they remembered exactly how wet they had gotten. Calleigh's hair was plastered to her face and neck as her shirt was clinging to her body, jeans incredibly uncomfortable as jeans get when they're wet. Eric's white tank top had gone completely see through and his pants were clinging uncomfortably to his body as well.

"So." He stated as he dropped onto the couch, Calleigh doing the same. And it didn't take a second as brown eyes met green before lips crashed into lips for the second time in the evening. Eric pulled away. "Calleigh…"

"Yes?" She interjected impatiently, not understanding why he broke the embrace.

"What are we doing?"

"Uh, kissing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that but…" He started before being cut off.

"Please do not tell me you don't want this." Calleigh pleaded with him.

"Oh I want this." Eric sighed, "But do you? Do you really want to do this? Because if you do… I want it to be for the long haul." And with that, their lips met again, only this time, neither one of them broke the embrace for a very long time.

--&

A/N: Alright so that was a completely random spur of the moment oneshot fanfiction that probably has a million mistakes and makes no sense but that's alright I guess. Does anyone else love dancing in the rain as much as I do? I do it all the time haha but usually it's on my own… at two in the morning…. Yeah that was intense haha then my mom was like: Dayna all the neighbor's are going to think you're on drugs! I rather enjoyed it. But I have school tomorrow and it's two in the morning… good night! And please review!


End file.
